It is common for individuals to utilize certain types of workout gear in order to enhance their workout, especially when lifting weights. Both wrist straps and weightlifting gloves are common types of workout gear that are used for weight training. Wrist straps encircle a user's wrist and assist in keeping the wrist locked in a straight position. This additional support ensures that the user's wrist does not buckle when attempting to lift heavy loads. Weightlifting gloves, on the other hand, are designed to enhance a user's grip. High friction surfaces on these gloves help an individual to better hold onto and lift heavier loads. Additionally, these gloves provide a safety measure as they can prevent an individual for prematurely losing grip on a weight, which could result in injury to the user or a surrounding individual. While weightlifting gloves can be beneficial they are not always needed for every exercise and thus they must be removed from time to time and carried around by the user. As weightlifting gloves can be difficult to remove during or after a workout, weightlifting pads have also been developed. These pads can be more readily attached or removed from a user's hand than traditional weightlifting gloves, however, they must still be carried around when not in use.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a grip band that provides the function of both a weightlifting strap and a weightlifting glove. The present invention has a wrist strap and a concealable grip pad. The wrist strap is worn around a user's wrist and provides support much like a traditional weightlifting strap, while the grip pad enhances a user's grip and prevents calluses and bruising on the user's hand. One end of the grip pad is permanently fixed to the wrist strap, while the other free end may be temporarily attached to the wrist strap. The free end is detached from the wrist strap when the grip pad is needed, allowing the grip pad to be positioned across the user's palm. When the grip pad is no longer needed, the free end can be reattached to the wrist strap, concealing the grip pad around the wrist strap. This allows for quick and easy removal of the grip pad from a user's hand, relieves the user from carrying around work out gear, and ensures that the grip pad is not misplaced.